A Farmer, and a Murderer?
by Tjfarmer
Summary: After Jack remembers some of his past, he finally snaps, and starts to kill off the villagers one by one, starting with the person that is picking up his shipment at this very moment....
1. The Shipper

Everyday, it's the same thing. Five 'o clock sharp Zack will be here. He'll pick up my shipment, and walk away. That's all he ever does. But no, on this Sunday, I decided to do something different with him, change his schedule. On this Sunday, at five o'clock, I sneaked up behind, sickle in hand. Creeping along the short distance between my house and the shipment box, I swiftly cut off his head. The head went flying up in the air, about a foot or two. He didn't even know what hit him. Ha! Asshole deserved it. Didn't even make a sound, when I cut it off… quite as a mouse. Blood sprayed all over the place of course, my nice, blue hat was covered in a red liquid. I grabbed his feet, and pulled his body over to my stable. No horse had ever lived in that stable for a long time; it died a few years ago, of "sickness". In that stable, was my blood-stained axe from when that horse died of "sickness". I grabbed my axe, and cut off the left arm, and then the right. Following that the left leg, then the right leg, and the torso. In total six body parts, all on my farm! Hahaha!

As night drew, slowly, tick tock went the clock! Six 'o clock…. Seven 'o clock…. Eight 'o clock…. Nine 'o clock…. Ten 'o clock… Eleven 'o clock…. Twelve!! Grabbing my good ol' friend Zack's body bag, I carried it to Poultry Farm, which is right down the road and to the right. The chickens are sleeping. Rick, Popuri, and Lillia, the owners of this family owned farm, are also sound asleep. With my bag of Zack, I take out his head, and stick it right on the fence. I dig two little holes in front of the fence, and stick his two arms, respectively, into them. His two feet, are "standing" in front of the door. Well, I guess me job is done here, I said to myself as I clapped my hands together. Lightly of course as to not wake, up the family.

I slowly walked back to my farm, trying not wake up the one house that was between my farm and Poultry Farm, the shop, Blacksmith Saibara. Saibara…. What type of name is that!? C'mon! I would shoot myself if I had a name like that. Well, that aside I got to my house, and hopped in the shower to clean myself up after that mess. In the middle of the shower, I thought about what I had just done, like a lot of people do while they're in a shower. Thinking about the past, present, and future. I didn't really focus much on my past, however, what was there to my past? Not much….

I was born, and all that stuff. Grew up, and at the age of eight a life changing experience happened. My parents took me to a town, a town called Mineral Town. Why have the word 'Town' in a name of a town, I'll never know. On one of the days during are week-long vacation, I got lost in ended up on a farm, yes, THIS farm. A harmless old man walked up to me, and took me inside his house. But as it turned out, he wasn't a harmless old man. He was a rapist. I was "lost" in that farm for two days, until he finally let me go. My parents were coming down the road to the farm almost the moment I got out. The old man, lying, of course was saying how he watched over me because I was lost. That he let me ride his horse, and all this bullshit that was all false.

When I turned twenty, I came back to this farm. The old man even older now still lived on this farm. I snuck into his house after Zack came to pick up his shipment, like he always did mine. At around seven 'o clock, I broke into his house, and dragged him to that stable. I got the axe, that just so happened to be in the stable, and cut off one of his legs. I gave him a sheet of paper, and a pen. I told him to write that he was leaving his farm to me. He wrote it, on the promise that I'd let him free if he did. Haha, let him free, after he locked me up and raped me? Ya right bastard. Ignoring our promise, one more leg off, he can't even walk now now! Bleeding to death at this point, I decided I should just get it over with and end his misery. I grabbed his body parts, and took them with me into the mountains. I swam across the mountain lake, and climbed into the little island in the middle. On that little island is a cave, nobody goes into the cave, so I thought of it as a perfect place to hide his body. Dig…. dig… dig some more, there! About 5 feet under ground, I threw his body into the hole. In the cave was some nice dry wood. I picked up the wood and chucked it in the pit as well. I lit a match, well more like three, and threw them into it. The wood caught on fire, and so did the old man. Smoke coming out of the hole in swirls, the smell of a campfire came from the pit. Shortly after the smell of a campfire came out, the smell of blood leaked out of it. Burning, the old man is burning, haha!

I walked back to his, well, more like my, house. I hopped into the shower, and thought about what I had just done, sorta like right now. I remembered the time he raped me, and then I thought, what now? I knew exactly what I was going to do now…. Go back to my home town after this shower, and come back in a week. After a week passed, I came back here, and truly, inherited his house. A month passed, and it was summer. That's when this Sunday occurred.

Now, after reminiscing about my past, I thought about the future.

Who would be my next victim? That little bitch…. I mean girl, that lives next door to Poultry Farm, at Yodel Farm, has always pissed me off…


	2. The Little Girl

Its finally morning…. I've been awake this whole night, just waiting for a scream to come from poultry farm! I just really can't wait! I believe Lillia wakes up at around 7, and its 6:58 now! Only a matter of minutes left until I can hear her scream. I never really liked Lillia, but I never had anything against her anyway. It was just that, she was close with Zack. We all knew she was sleeping with Zack, we, as in every one in town. They really could not hide it, when walking past the farm you could even hear some stuff going on.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yes! This was it! The scream I had been waiting for! I hope her eyes are wide open, they must be, but can she even open her eyes!? The scream sounded so girly…. Just like I'd imagine her to sound. I quickly ran out of my house, and looked over the fence, to see Poultry Farm…. It wasn't even Lillia that screamed! Arg! It was Rick…. Well, at least that's proof that he's somewhat girly with that scream of his…. He most have woken up the whole neighborhood. Various sounds were coming from the house…. Lillia and Popuri rushed out. Popuri's eyes widened, unlike Lillia's whose eyes stayed the same. God Damnit, just open up your eyes! She was so frustrating it pissed me off. Can she even see Zacks feet? Can see!? Can she!? I set it up just for her! How will I get my satisfaction if she can't even see it!?

Well, atleast I can see tear drops dripping out of her eyes….. I guess that can satisfy me at least a little bit…. For now. I wonder if they've discovered his head yet? Or the two arms conveniently placed by his face? But no…. that doesn't matter right now. That family is not my next target, May is…. She really pisses me off. All she does is smile all day long! And she gets everything she wants by either smiling or crying because she didn't get it! This whole town pisses me off! I hate all of them! But…. I can't kill them all at once…. No, I can't even kill all of them. Maybe half at most. They'll get suspicious of me if too many died….. maybe I should just kill May, and wait a few weeks until my next victim…. Lets say Mary.

No, enough of thinking about the past! Its time to go and kill that little brat…. Maybe Stu to if he's around her! I'll just wait a few hours until she goes to the church to get babysat by Carter. I'll go in to the church to 'pray' or whatever that bullshit is called, and wait until she leaves to go home. Ya… that's it…. Time to set my plan into motion…

Carter sure babysits forever! Don't these two have parents or something! I would get pretty fed up with Stu if I was carter! Just slap that annoying brat! I can hear all his cries from here! He winds about every last damn thing! Oh no, Elli didn't like the bug I caught. Big deal, she hates bugs, even I know that! And I hate her as much as everyone else in this town! Maybe instead of Mary, I should go after him and end his pathetic miserable life. Does anyone in this place like him anyway? Maybe we would all be better off without that little brat!

It should be around time for May and Stu to go back home…. I hear a few goodbyes, and Carter walks into the church. I get up and leave the church as soon as he walks in. That cat-eyed priest also annoys the hell out of me. Damnit, this town is full of annoying people! I would kill every last one of them right now! But that is no fun…. Slowly is better. You get to watch the reactions of all the towns folks as they are picked off one by one.

Carter gave me a quick glare. I smiled at him, and walked a little faster. He was just too suspicious to stay around… The church doors weren't even closed yet before I got my chance to walk through them. May was still walking, as slowly as ever, towards Yodel Farm. That girl should be at least a little more aware! C'mon, didn't she hear about the body found! Everyone in this town should be paranoid, all the children should be escorted home! But with a police officer like Harris…. What can you expect? I'm surprised someone as young as may isn't moving a bit faster. She's going at the speed of an old lady… to easy of a target. Who cares though, she'll be dead soon! Hahahaha!

May looked back at me, probably hearing my footsteps. She put on a smile and waved. I took that opportunity to hit her over the head with a small hammer that was in my back pocket. I hit her hard enough that it wouldn't kill her, but it would still knock her unconscious. Nobody was around…. That was perfect. I picked her up, and ran, avoiding all major house as I best I could. No one seemed to see me carrying her. The Poultry Farm family was mourning Zack inside their house. Barley was old, could he even see? He's just like Lillia, they both probably can't see.

I took her into my house, and tied her up. I really didn't plan on doing anything to her, besides various torturing. She was tied perfectly to my bed frame, when she awoke she sure was in for a shock. Various muffled screams escaped the sash that I tied around her mouth. I didn't speak to her, and she didn't speak to me. All she did was scream, scream, and scream some more. I brought out my kitchen knife, and stabbed her repeatedly. On the arms, then hands, the legs, everywhere I could without killing her. I would stab her, and stop, stab her, and stop. I wanted her to feel the pain! Not just get stabbed and die immediately! Torture is not immediate death! All I wanted to do right now, was torture her. Really though, why did I want to? I don't know…. But my arms kept stabbing her with this bloody knife.

Her blood dripped onto my floor, staining it in the process. Damnit! I didn't want my floor stained! Just for that, you know what May!? I'll stab you again! I'll have to clean up this mess! I'm just fed up with torturing her now. I guess I'll just killed her. I got a garbage, and stuffed her in it. Her hair was sticking out of the bag, and I tied it so her hair was perfectly sticking out of the bag. It was now what…. Midnight? Everyone should be asleep by now, now's the perfect time to 'plant' her on Yodel Farm for the cows to eat. Cows probably aren't that smart anyway, they'll probably mistake her for grass and eat her hair right up as she drowns in her own blood! I Love it!

I climbed over the fence, and the only obstacle to get to Yodel Farm was the river. If I swam with the bag in my hand, her blood will flow into the water, giving it away that she was dead…. I threw the bag across the river and it made a THUMP when it hit the ground. She didn't make a sound, was she already dead or just unconscious? I didn't bother to check before I threw her into the bag. My shovel was the next thing I threw across the river. It'd be to much of a pain to swim with that shovel. I took of my clothes, leaving my boxers on, I didn't want them to get wet, and swam across. The cows were in a pin sleeping, and Barley had probably fallen asleep. As scared as he was about May not having come home, he probably fell asleep anyway. He is just THAT old.

A nice little hole was dug in the ground. It was deep enough to fit her whole body. I packed the dirt tight enough so it would be hard to tell that her body was buried. Her hair, was standing up blending in with some grass, the cows could just eat her hair! Hahaha! I think this is so much better than what I did to Zack! I mean, that was fun, but this is just amazing! The feeling of killing someone…. Perfectly….. oh, its such a wonderful feeling!

Everything was just perfect, I know they won't find her body, and she'll just be reported missing. Barley will probably worry for a little bit, then just forget. Stu will just cry his eyes out and complain to Elli, Carter, and maybe even his handicapped grandmother Ellen. Stu won't forget. It'll just be lovely, seeing Stu cry his eyes out…. As much as I want to kill that brat this very second…. The look on his depressed face…. I want to see it. Too bad he'll never know she's dead! No one ever will!


	3. The Librarian

Who should I kill next? I want to kill one more person! Its been a week since I've seen the blood flow from May's little body! I want more blood to be spilt! She still hasn't been found, I knew it was the perfect plan! I don't see her hair sticking out of the ground anymore. Did they eat her hair!? Did they!? I wish I knew if they did! Oh, how I wish I knew! I pass by that farm every day, looking for her black hair standing out amongst the green, but I don't see it. Am I as blind as that Barley? Does he even know that she's missing!? Maybe I should end Barley's life next! He's so old, it should have been over long ago! What is he…. 100, 200!? How can he even take care of May anyway? May should be glad she's dead now! Her mom was a slut that disappeared on her, and her grandfather is too old to take care of her! Haha! I'm actually doing a good thing by ending the lives of some of these pathetic villagers. Who else in this time has pathetic lives? All of them I think! I wish I could kill all of them! This whole village was hoarding a rapist! I bet they all knew about it! Everyone in this town teamed up with that old man! I just know it! They should all die!

I can't kill all of them…. I wish I could…. But I can't. They all deserve to die, in some way, for something! I don't know who I should kill next! I told myself it should be Mary but…. Do I have to kill her now? She truly, truly deserves to die. All she does is read books all day. Maybe fuck Gray in the upstairs portion of the library, that life is truly pathetic! Will she ever accomplish anything? You can't live a life based off what you read in books Mary! You can't! You deserve to die! Die, die, die! Yes, her, she has to go! I can't stand her! Her stupid little glasses…. You'd look better without them! You should just get contacts! Well, she'd be dead before she even gets a chance to use them anyway! Tonight, ya, tonight is perfect. It's also Monday, doesn't her family go out into the woods during the day? It's just the perfect opportunity! I'll be in that little cave on the lake spying on them! Watching there every movement! They won't know I'm there…. But I'll know what they're doing! It's perfect! I can watch her stupid little family do whatever the hell they do. Stalk them once they start leaving, and follow them home! I think it may be better than what I did to May! I just keep improving and improving, don't I?

What the hell is her family doing? They just pace back and forth all day looking at flowers? They all have pathetic lives! Do something! Is it really that hard!? Oh, look at these flowers! How pretty! I've been sitting her all day waiting for them to do something. The remains of the old man are still here. Its smells quite a bit. Has Gotz never noticed the smell when he is out here in the morning collecting his stupid wood? I even pissed on the remains trying to dose out the aroma! But its still here! My god, everyone in this town is dumb! What can you expect from a town that has the word town in it though?

It's been all damn day! Finally they leave! Flowers aren't that interesting Basil! How can Anna stand to be married to that guy!? She deserves to die just for being able to stand Basil! I wonder how it will feel to have your only daughter killed!? You should tell me some time, as I'm killing you! You all walk so slowly also! Move faster! It's just insanely boring to stalk people when they're moving at the same pace as a turtle! The suns already setting, It be rising by the time you guys get home! Not only should you all die for being pathetic, you should all die for being so slow! Do none of you realize that people around you are dying? You should take a little more caution! Go slow and anyone, like me, the murderer, can walk up behind you and kill you! Jesus Christ! I thought at least you three would be smart! Maybe you should die for being so dumb!

C'mon, move faster! People will see me stalking you if it wasn't for the fact that it was nighttime. Everybody is probably sleeping in fear right now! Afraid to leave their rooms! Haha, I hope I get a chance to see someone sleeping in fear! Maybe I should wait for Mary to fall asleep and then sneak up on her and kill her! It's even better!

They finally got home. It was what, 5 when they left, and now its 10? Damn they walk slow! It should only take about 30 minutes! Was there walk really THAT enjoyable that they had to go so slow!? It's now 11 according to my watch. It looks like they're all asleep now. There are no lights shining out of the windows, in the front or the backyard. Not that there really either of those. The houses in this town are so small! The only decent houses belong to the Farm-owners! This town really needs an upgrade. Get with the times people! You can't have a police force with just one pointy nosed officer! Does he even have a gun!? He'll never be able to catch me, even if he does corner me!

These idiots actually left the door unlocked! I can't believe I actually thought that they were smart! The floor doesn't creak, so that's good. Still, I have to slowly climb the stairs; I don't want to wake these people up. If they're as stupid as I now believe them to be, Mary's door should be unlocked. Guess what? It was! Man, these people truly are idiots! I bet Basil and Anna forgot to lock their rooms as well! I bet nothing could wake them up either, but it's best not to take my chances. I wrapped my sash around Mary's mouth, like I did with May. I picked her up, slung over my shoulder and started to walk out the door. Good, I didn't wake any one up. Even Mary was sleeping still. Wow. Nice job Mary. You can sleep through anything, can't you? Probably your own death as well!

But how should I kill her? I want fire! Yes, fire is perfect! Maybe I should burn her with some of her books! She loves these books so much! I bet she'd die without them. Too bad she would probably die with them anyway! The Library was also unlocked, but I didn't want to go into it yet. I just carried her to my house and threw her inside of it. Her hands and feet were tied up as well, it's not like she could do anything! Her body, just like May's; made a THUMP when it hit the ground. Still, she didn't wake up. What is she, dead already!? That would ruin the fun! I already saved her glasses as a 'souvenir' of me killing her! I would have to crush them if she was already dead!

I walked back to that little library of hers. I took the smallest of her bookshelves'. It must have been her little personal bookshelf, it had all these fantasy books, and of course, her diary. It was called Mary's Diary. Be a little secretive with your diary, don't just call it Mary's Diary! You should just leave it nameless. But who cares, it's going to be burnt along with her other books. No…. wait. I'd actually like to keep this book. I could read all her dirty little secrets even after she's dead! From the few pages I just read, it seems to be pretty much girly shit. Ooh, Gray is so perfect, blah blah. Hmm…. Her novel that she was writing is also in this shelf. Now that I should burn along with her! That was probably the only achievement she's made in her life. Since her life is about to go up in smoke, her biggest accomplishment should burn as well!

The bookshelf wasn't at all heavy. I could carry it easily, I didn't even break a sweat trying to carry it from the library to the mountain top that her family adores oh so much. Mothers Peak seemed like the perfect place to burn her body. The smoke coming from her body could be seen throughout the whole entire town! The smell, it may carry. It'll attract them…. Someone will come up to see what is going on, and find her unrecognizable body. I could create a bonfire out of her body and books if I wanted! But I wanted a nice, cozy fire tonight.

At around 1 in the morning, the book shelf was set up and ready. All that was needed was Mary's body, which was back in my house. I bet she was still sleeping…. Should I wake her up before I burn her? It seems like it'd be fun to watch her expression as she burns to death. I bet it'll smell the same as when I burnt that old man's body. But that was for revenge! This is for fun! I'll get so much enjoyment from her expression as she burns!

I carried Mary from my house to the peak. Still sleeping. The rope was already ready so I could tie her to the bookshelf. It was just a tad bit difficult, and frustrated me quite a bit trying to tie her to the bookshelf. It hardly mattered though. Soon, I will be having fun. When the tying was finished, I slapped Mary's cheeks. The slaps woke her up. When she saw my murderous intent, at least that's what I think it was, she freaked out. Her eyes widened, and she started shaking rapidly. The bookshelf looked like it was going to fall off my edge, which was my plan. Any struggle, she'll fall to her death. But that wasn't nearly as fun! Her futile struggles continued. Stop moving Mary! I want to watch you burn! But too late. I had already set the bookshelf on fire! Soon the flames will reach her skin and she'll burn! Burn Mary! BURN!

The flames quickly reached her skin. Blisters started forming on her skin. Her eyes widened and I could hear muffled screams escape from the sash around her mouth. It was a really pathetic sight. I expected it to be really fun…. But it just wasn't. Had murdering gotten old already? Or was it just that I thought Mary was so pathetic it was hard to look at her death? Was it the screams….? I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I brought out my pocket knife. Mary's eyes widened far more at the sight of the knife then the heat of the fire. She probably knew what was coming. Her throat was slit in a matter of seconds, and as the blood sprayed out, I rejoiced. Blood! Blood! That was it! What made this the very opposite of fun was the lack of blood! The blood kept spraying out! It was a marvelous sight! If only I did this from the beginning!

The fire was a glorious sight when mixed in with some blood. It lit all of Mothers Peak. The smell was wondrous as well. What was lacking when I killed the old man that is in this? I don't know. The old man's burning was great. But this one is just amazing. I love the sight of this. I could just go ahead and roast some marshmallows on this fire! Her skin started to crumble off and turn into ashes. I could she her muscles and her dried up blood as the fire raged on. This was truly amazing. Fire and blood make a great combo. I never knew that.

When the fire was dying down and Mary was surely dead, I left the scene. It was around 4 a.m. Every morning at 6 Gotz would come out and collect his firewood, even though I had about 2 hours to spare I didn't want to risk getting caught. I wish I could watch her burn for a little while longer, but it was time for me to go. This feeling….. it was far better than what I felt when killing May and Zack. I took my sweet time walking home, just trying to savor the moment. During this time, I truly thought to myself, I have nothing against the people of this town. It's just that they're too easy of targets, and I want to have some fun…

It was maybe 5 a.m. when I got home. I was going as slow as Mary's family went just hours ago. Does this make me a hypocrite? Well, who cares anyway? It was fun, and all the way home I could see the smoke slowly settling on the town. While all of them were asleep, yet another one of them was killed. How long will it take for them to find her? Will search parties be sent out tomorrow morning? Does this town even have anyone willing to go and search for Mary besides Gray? I haven't seen anyone search for May yet. Have they all just given up hope? C'mon that's no fun!

I didn't go to bed tonight. Yet another sleepless night. I took a shower immediately when I got home. As much as I loved the feeling of Mary's dried blood on my skin, I had to wash it off. Seeing a spiral of red-water flush down the drain of my shower was an especially good feeling. I got out of the shower at 6. Thoroughly making sure I cleaned off all traces of blood on my skin. Just as I put on my pants, I heard the doorbell ring…. Who was it this early in the morning? Do the police, er, Does Harris, already suspect me? I didn't want to open the door…. But I had to. They knew I was up, the lights were on. I just got out of the shower to…. I barely got a chance to change into my new clothes….. Reluctantly I opened the door.

What I saw first was a purple bandana. Kai? What's he doing here? He was actually the last person I expected to see. I let him in as I put on my shirt. I wasn't really listening to him, I was just really nervous that someone was in my house. Could he have figured it out…? All I really heard from him was that people suspected him of the murders. That was a good thing. He said something that it was because he only comes every summer, and people can't trust him. I heard he's been coming hear for years, so the people still don't trust him? They don't suspect me, because I live in this town? Well, at least that's a good thing…. Until Kai leaves for summer suspicions' will all be on him. But if I continue murdering after summer, they'll realize that it wasn't Kai…. This means I have to kill as many as I can within the next week….. Damnit! If only I didn't take that week off last week!

I wanted Kai to shut up. I got the only useful piece of information that I will ever need from this guy. But I can't kill him, I have to resist the urge…. He kept going on and on about why Harris suspects him. When he arrived this summer, he asked Lillia for permission to marry Popuri, but Lillia denied him. He could be filled with enough rage to go and kill the man that Lillia loved. That's actually good logic, I'm impressed Harris. But you're still wrong. I'm guessing they still haven't bothered to look up anything about May's disappearance. Have they still not noticed!? Really now, people, as little as that girl was, you have to notice that she's gone, right? Either they think that the culprit behind both cases are different, or they really haven't noticed that she is gone. Wow. This town really disappoints me, you know that? Either way they're dumb. Is it really just a coincidence that the day after Zack dies, May disappears? Carter must have noticed that May has gone missing and informed the police! Or could Kai actually be a spy for Harris? Is he really one to me, and trying to get Kai to see my reaction at hearing that he's under suspicion? Ya that must be it! I have to get Kai out of my house now! After letting him talk for a little while longer I shooed him away. This whole town is against me. I know it! I have to kill them all off quickly! Before the summer ends, they all must die!

No… that would be what, 5 people a day!? No way can I do that! I should just kill a few more people this summer, and then wait for next summer when Kai returns. Then they'll notice a pattern! I know they will! I can't tell if what Kai says is true, but it might be. Who should I kill next? I honestly can't decide? Gray!? Ann!? That slow as hell talking bitch Manna!? Should I just end the pathetic life of Barley right now? Wait no! I know! The Harvest Goddess! I know I can take her down! Drop some poison into her pond!? Wait, does she even exist!? If she does I bet she's spying on me right now! A goddess is all-knowing, right? She knows that I've killed all this people, right!? I know she does!

No, no, no, no! Get a hold of yourself Jack! I know she doesn't exist. If a Harvest Goddess does exist, she would have intervened with my murders, right!? Ya, ya! That's it! The Harvest Goddess doesn't exist at all! There no way something like that could exist! A Harvest Goddess, I mean c'mon, right? A Goddess of Harvest, seriously? There's just no way! I really am going crazy, I should just go and…. Read a nice book or take a nap. Wait… do I have any nice books? All I actually have is Mary's Diary…. No… that's not nearly as interesting. A nap works best…. Ya…. A nice long nap… that'll calm me down….


End file.
